Pesadillas
by Patrix
Summary: Chikusa se está solo en la base, pero no se encuentra demasiado bien.


Aquel día Chikusa se había quedado solo en su base, aquella que pocas veces compartían todos los Kokuyo juntos, puesto que siempre estaban ocupados con alguna misión o algo, sobre todo Mukuro. Normalmente se quedaba con Ken, al fin y al cabo solían completar juntos cualquier misión. Pero ese día éste había salido y se había quedado él solo.

Cenó algo y se entretuvo leyendo un libro hasta que le diera sueño.  
Pero se sentía raro e inquieto, y apenas lograba concentrarse en las líneas que leía, llegando a releer lo mismo varias veces y sin enterarse de nada.

Finalmente arrojó el libro bien lejos y se quedó sentado en el sofá con la cabeza dándole vuelta. Genial, lo que necesitaba, enfermarse. Pensó en ir a la cocina a tomarse una aspirina, pero prefirió quedarse un momento descansando. Hasta que, finalmente, acabó quedándose dormido allí mismo.

"Estaba en una sala muy fría, pequeña y oscura, apenas podía ver nada a su alrededor, pero oía sonidos de insectos a su alrededor, posiblemente cucarachas. Atraídas sin duda por unos platos de comida que había rehusado tomarse por pura rebeldía.

En el momento en el que oyó la puerta abrirse, cegándose un poco sus ojos, y vio acercarse a unos tipos vestidos de blanco, se arrepintió de no haber comido nada. Tal vez de ese modo habría encontrado algún modo de oponerse… de luchar… o incluso gritar… Aunque nunca habría servido de mucho. ¿Qué podía hacer un niño como él contra hombres adultos como aquellos?"

Ken llegó a la base y bostezó, había sido un largo día. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para beberse un refresco, ya que ya había cenado. Se preguntó si Kaki estaría ya durmiendo.

-Seguramente estará leyendo…- murmuró para sí y salió de la cocina.

Al salir vio que Kaki estaba sentado en el sofá del salón.

"Aquellos hombres lo agarraron sin ningún miramiento, haciéndole bastante daño y murmurando palabras entre ellos, no sabría decir que decían. Lo llevaron a una sala muy amplia e iluminada y echaron sobre una fría mesa metálica atándole los muñecas y los tobillos a ella.

Quería gritar, pero no podía, apenas sentía suficiente aire en los pulmones, se sentía muy ido. De pronto notó como le clavaban agujas en su cuerpo, observó y vio que le estaban inyectando algo, y otro sujeto le sacaba sangre. Le dolía la rudeza de aquellas acciones, le dolía mucho, la cabeza la daba vueltas…"

-¡Ey, Kaki!- llamó Ken. Se acercó y observó que estaba dormido, luego vio que éste parecía haber arrojado un libro lejos, al suelo, y lo cogió.

Oyó quejarse un poco a su compañero y le miró extrañado. Parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, y bastante desagradable, su expresión era de angustia y tristeza, y no hacía más que murmurar por lo bajo. Se acercó preocupado.

"Abrió los ojos. Estaba en otra sala, algo más grande que la celda donde dormía y tenuemente iluminada. Sintió un apretón en la mano, giró débilmente la cabeza y vio a un niño rubio de su edad, estaba algo vendado y con rasguños en el rostro.

-Chikusa…- murmuró mirándole con preocupación y dándole otro leve apretón, a lo cual el otro comenzó a llorar desconsolado, e incorporándose le dio un fuerte abrazo al chico rubio, que correspondió inmediatamente acariciando su cabello con suavidad."

-Kaki…- le zarandeó un poquito por los hombros, preocupado. Luego tocó su frente, parecía tener fiebre. Se sentó a su lado, e inconcientemente tomó su mano, dándole un leve apretón.

Chikusa abrió los ojos y le miró con aire cansado y los ojos brillantes, ¿eran lágrimas?

-¿Chikusa?- no solía llamarle así, pero esta vez se le fue al verle en ese estado.

Este intentó sobreponerse al incorporarse, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

Ken abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de verle así. Hacia mucho que no le veía llorar, desde que eran pequeños… Sintió una sacudida muy desagradable en su interior. Vio que éste hacía un ademán de marcharse, pero le detuvo agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con cuidado.

-Tranquilo…- murmuró, no era muy dado en palabras de animo, de echo no era muy bueno hablando en general, así que no añadió más y siguió abrazándole.

Chikusa se dejó abrazar y siguió llorando, manchando de lágrimas la ropa de su compañero, hasta que acabó quedándose dormido en sus brazos.

Aquello le resultaba familiar, dolorosamente familiar. Se levantó con Chikusa en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación, depositándole en la cama y acostándose a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo.

Despertó bien entrada la mañana y sintió algo pegado a su cuerpo. Abrió mucho los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza para ver a Ken, dormido a su lado y ¿abrazándole? Sintió su rostro arder por completo ante eso, ¿qué hacía ese chucho en su cama y abrazándolo?

Pero aun así no quiso moverse por no despertarle. Hizo memoria sobre la noche anterior y volvió a mirar a su compañero.

-Ken…- de algún modo u otro él siempre había cuidado de él, siempre había estado a su lado. Sonrió un poco al pensarlo y se acomodó más en el colchón, disfrutando de aquella sensación de protección que sentía.

"-No te preocupes.- murmuró el pequeño Ken aun abrazando a Chikusa. -Saldremos de aquí, y yo cuidaré de ti, nunca te dejaré solo…

El rostro del otro niño se tiño por completo de rojo, se aferró más a él, dejando de llorar y sonriendo."

Sintió como Ken le abrazaba con más fuerza, tomándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Yo te cuidaré.- susurró ya despierto, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara por completo y provocando una risita en el rubio. -Te has puesto rojo…- le hablaba muy cerca de su oído y le estaban dando escalofríos.

-Duérmete, chucho.- murmuró Chikusa avergonzado.

-Antes… el beso de buenas noches.

Antes de que Chikusa pudiera reaccionar tenía los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos. Pensó en apartarle, pero en su lugar pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello correspondiendo ávidamente a aquel dulce beso.

Pero éste se separó del beso dándole otro beso en la frente y volviendo a acostarse a su lado, abrazado a su pecho.

-Ahora a dormir.- dijo cariñosamente y bostezando un poco.

Sonrió se acomodó más en la cama, permitiendo que éste volviera a abrazarle, así se sentía mejor.  
Aun le dolía la cabeza, y estaba un poco mareado, pero le dio igual, porque Ken estaba allí, a su lado, y sabía que, como siempre, él ahuyentaría a sus demonios.


End file.
